Noomi Rapace
Noomi Rapace (1979 - ) Film Deaths: *''Daisy Diamond (2007) '[Anna]: The movie is surreal, but it ends with Noomi ostensibly committing suicide by drowning herself in a bathtub on film. ('''Nudity Alert: Full Frontal). *''Passion'' (2012) [Isabelle James]: Strangled with a scarf by Rachel McAdams; this is revealed as a dream sequence when Noomi suddenly wakes up. (Noomi survives the movie in reality.) *''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) [Elizabeth Shaw]: Killed (off-screen) by Michael Fassbender during one of his experiments. Her death is revealed during a conversation with Katherine Waterston and her preserved remains are seen when Michael discovers them. *''What Happened To Monday (2017)'' /Tuesday/ Wednesday /Thursday/ Friday / Saturday /Sunday: Noomi plays a set of identical septuplets that take on the identity of Karen Settman when out in public. #'Sunday' is shot in the stomach when the sisters are ambushed at their apartment after their secret is discovered. 'Sunday' bleeds to death with 'Wednesday', 'Thursday', 'Friday' and 'Saturday' by her side. #'Wednesday' is shot in the chest and then head by one of C.A.B. agents, falling to her death. # 'Saturday' is shot in the head as 'Thursday' and 'Friday' watch on in horror at video call. #'Friday' is killed when she blows up the apartment in order to kill federal agents. #"Monday' is shot in the chest by 'Thursday' during a struggle with the gun. Later, a wounded Monday was shot in the side of the stomach by one of the agent as Monday was about to shoot Thursday. She dies with Thursday by her side. ('Tuesday' and 'Thursday' survive the film.) *''Bright'' (2017) [Leilah]: Disintegrated by with a magic wand by Will Smith as Noomi was about to stab Lucy Fry causing the building her, Will, Lucy and Joel Edgerton are in to explode. Television Deaths: * None Noteworthy Connections: Daughter of Nina Noren Ex-wife of Ola Rapace Gallery: Noomirapacewhathappenedtomonday.png|Noomi Rapace as "Sunday" in What Happened To Monday noomirapacewhathappenedtomonday3.png|Noomi Rapace as "Monday" in What Happened To Monday noomirapacewhathappenedtomonday2.png|Noomi Rapace as "Saturday" in What Happened To Monday noomirapacedaisydiamond.png|Noomi Rapace in Daisy Diamond noomirapacealiencovenant.jpg|Noomi Rapace in Alien: Covenant Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Rapace, Noomi Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Child Actors Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Alien cast members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees